falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Steam weapons?
ive been thinking that since there is the rail road rifle could there be other steam powered weapons? you probaly dont have to worry about keeping it powered since robots can last hundreds of years while active. here's a few ideas a nail gun SMG similar to the rail road rifle but smaller and faster, a steam cannon that launches rocks sort a like that one star trek gun with the lizard Alien, and maybe a steam sprayer similar to a flamer. keep in mind they would need 3 main elements ammo, power and water to work. im thinking this could make areas with out regular guns have types of have somthing other than bows and arrows or slings. Since the Master's Super Mutant army utilized steam trucks (which strangely remind me of Wartrukks), steam powered tech could be possible. Some questions: *How exactly would it work? *Water is scarce in the wastes (unless you're near the coast or a community). Would anyone really pour it into their gun? *How can we be sure that no one creates steam-powered Grenade/Rocket Launchers, Gatling guns or other overpowered weaponry? *Wouldn't hauling around extra weight (bigger, unconventionally shaped gun & extra water) pose a problem? I bet steam-powered technology isn't new to Tranquility Lane, so I expect more questions from older members. The subject of steam-power vehicles, actually vehicles in total, has been something of a taboo here in Tranquility Lane. From what I remember, nobody is or ever was really against the creation of vehicles, but the act of creating them has never really been attempted. I can't seem to recall anybody making a character, faction, or area using vehicles, mind that I am excluding pre-made vehicles such as Vertibirds. Personally, I see no wrong in vehicles. 200 years after the apocalypse and I would think humans would develop cars and the such once again, and I clearly remember there being a car in Fallout 2, although I never got it myself. Well, cars have been tried but and people openly accepted them but somwehere along the line a few of us made the point that the vehicles were too overpowered like most things on here and only recently were things like that removed. The fact of the matter is very few people know how to include vehicles without turning them into weapons of destruction or speed demons. [Composite 4] (My Talk) You know you need heat and water to make steam, right? It's not magical hot vapor that comes from nowhere. If you're using an atomic device to generate heat, then steam is kind of a waste of that technology as far as weapons are concerned. So the assumption is that you're using traditional fuel. The fuel and water would weigh too much to make a portable weapon worth carrying, so it would have to be a stationary weapon. Unless you were going to make a giant steam-powered death platform. That, of course, is against the rules, though. Steam seems awfully impractical when you can just scavenge fission batteries and energy cells. Also, most traditional fuels are all but gone after humanity picked the earth clean. Steam-powered gatling guns aren't too overpowered when you consider there are Miniguns and Bozars hanging around. Steam is unreliable. That's the big thing. Left unattended, a high pressure boiler can explode. Low pressure steam engines were those big bloody things pumping water from mines. Steam is also very inefficient as a power source. A repeating ballista (the Romans used something to that effect) would be a safer and more reliable option, with no risk of a hose rupturing and stripping the flesh from the operator's bones with a jet of dry steam.